Headshot
"shh go to sleep it will be alright." Headshot to his dying daughter Headshot, also known as TX-3809, Longshot, Headhunter, Mutant Butcher, and Scattershot. Is a well known mutant hunter, assassin and mercenary in Marvel's Earth 616 universe. He was once a CIA operative operating in Vietnam before he was servery injured, his mind was transplanted into a robotic body, he escaped the facility and went on a killing spree. He became a assassin/mercenary, he would track down and attempt to kill Magneto but failed. Years later in 1998 He was approached by a U.S Senator who offered to upgrade his robotic body, in exchange for combating the Mutant threat. Headshot, had clashed with wolverine by accident, he was hunting down a rogue Weapon's X prototype "Tisha Carson" and ran into her and Wolverine. The two clash, Headshot defeated the mutant, but instead of killing him he stunned him using a taser gun, and handed Tisha over to Weapon X. Headshot is very effective at hunting down Mutants, he often would set up traps that would effect only Mutants and not humans. For example in X-men Evolution he hunted down Nightrcrawler and Rogue and used special nerve gas to capture them but the gas render their human classmates unconsciousness. Headshot was also able to defeat powerful mutant and non-mutant opponents. He went to to toe with Spider-man Twice while hunting down Deadpool in the Earth-12041 reality. He also incapacitated Hulk while suffering serve damage, he defeated Iron Man with ease* (simply knocking his head against a table before he can get in his suit) Headshot is especially skilled at the human body, and pressure points. In Ultimate Spider-man he disabled the Team and New Warriors with ease. He is skilled in mixed-martial arts, marksmanship, swordsmanship, demolitions, hacking, interrogation, and has a high IQ. Many of these abilities are increased by his cybernetics and his robotic bodies. Headshot for a time used a plastic robotic body, with aid from his friend Samantha "Sammy" Geezer, he used this to battle Magneto and the New Warriors as it was immune to Spider-man's electro webbing and Iron Spiders "Venom" rockets. He also used a outer human sheath to blend in during his time as "Headhunter", "Scattershot", and "Longshot". Samantha built him a upgraded version of his original body which he currently uses. Biography Early life Headhunter was born as Johnny Gregory Kusch, he was born in 1997 in West, Berlin. His father was a German-American soldier,and his mother a German nurse at a local hospital. Sometime later he attended Oxford university, and moved to the United States of America. He was recruited into the CIA, and was assigned to Vietnam. He was badly injured in an massive explosion*(caused by Weapon X prototype, X-002.) Later he was sent back to America, where he was used as an experiment by Weapon-X to develop mutant hunters, deadly human-machine hybrids that can kill mutants. The Program was a success, John was given the designation TX-3809. TX-3809 went rogue after he was tested for his ability to link with severs to allow him to cross reference his targets and hunt them down more effectively. He discovered that Weapon X deployed several of their prototypes during the cold war, including Vietnam he also discovered that X-002 "Raider" was responsible for the explosion that injured him. Hunt for Raider Part I Saga TX-3809 was nicknamed Headshot for, the number of headshots he produced in Vietnam, he took the nickname as his own and escaped from the Weapons-X facility. He also destroyed it by damaging the core reactor. Headshot walked out a changed man, he followed the abandon railroad nearby to New York where his wife, and daughter are currently staying. Weapon X enraged by this action, sent Raider after John's family. Headshot was delayed by two other weapon x experiments X-55 and X-58. Headshot killed X-55 easily and used his past experience in interrogation, discovered that Raider was going after his family. Enraged Headshot kills him by slamming his head repeatably into a tree. By the time Headshot arrived at the house, it was too late. Enraged Headshot engaged with X-001 "Raider" and after a lasting fight, he pushed Raider out the window and killed him with a rocket launcher. Headshot, cradled his dying daughter in her arms, and told her to go to sleep and that he will bring Justice on their enemies. Headshot, became a self-proclaimed mutant hunter. After a couple years of killing mutants, and completing contracts for Normen Osborn, he was approached by a group of US senators, who hired him to hunt down Mutants in exchange for information on the Weapon-X Raider Program. Headshot agrees, with glee and starts talking about the different ways he is going to kill and capture mutants from using reverse beartraps, beartraps, caltrops, laser guided nets, electro nets, nerve gas, pits, spike strips and other traps. Headhunter decided to hunt down the Charles Xavier also known as Professor X, and force him to locate every mutant on the planet. Headhunter is immune to any mental or telekinetic based abilities such as mind reading , and mental attack. Headhunter captured a family heading towards Xaviers school of the gifted, and forced them to drive towards the school. He killed the entire family expect for the younger two members , and left them in a ditch. He drove the car into the grounds and right into the swimming pool where spike and Kitty where in. He exited the vehicle and started attacking them. The Hunt for Raider Part II saga "What the hell happened?!" '' ''"I'm not sure...." '' ''"Weapon-X happened" Headhunter interrupting Charles Xavier and Logan Wolverine recognized him from 1999, where he killed a friend of Logan who escaped the Weapon X-program. Wolverine and Headhunter engaged each other in a parley of insults, both Headhunter punched Wolverine in jaw, and sent him flying through the building, when the latter made a small joke about John's deceased wife* (Logan was unaware of what happened to John's family). Xavier tried to peace ended the situation but realized that because Headhunter was a machine his powers wouldn't work on him. Kitty tried phasing through but failed, as Headhunter's armor was immune to certain mutant powers such as phasing, fire, Ice, and earth. At that time and moment, Raider showed slightly different, she attempted to tackle Headhunter to the ground only for the robot to smash her head into the ground. At this moment Headhunter's past memories start to resurface, and started the Flames of Death saga. Headhunter and Raider 2.0 started to engage in hand-to-hand combat, but Headhunter had a better advantage as the new Raider suffered from rushed development and poor programming. Headhunter took the fight into the school itself, and switched to a combat shotgun and killed her from blowing her head clean off. He then picked up her head and started staring at it. Logan demanded to know what happened, at that point Headhunter reveled that she was a advanced bio-weapon developed by Weapon-X, he reveled that he killed the prototype years ago, and that the Weapon-X really want him dead. Flames of Death saga During the Flames of death saga, it cuts back between past and present day, Headhunter is explaining his past to Charles Xavier and at the behest of Kitty explained why he and Wolverine hate each other. The comic showed the creation of X-001 "Raider". Headhunter had advanced facial scanning software built into his CPU and other features such as 6 point GPS. When he reactivated he, Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins